FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51 ---- Waspkit stalked out, looking grumpy. "I don't want to play," the black-striped tom huffed. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:12, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Songkit frowned. "Everyone knows that, teach me somethign really really cool!"---- Phoenixflame shrugged. "She's doing well, she has plenty of potential." 02:15, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "That's great! I know she'll be a great warrior just like you." She meowed quietly. --Bluestar340 "Well, if you get the timing right, if your opponent pounces, then you can make them crash by leaping above them, then when you land you'll be right on top of them." Sunflower mewed. "Also, if your opponent pins you, just go limp so they relax their grip, then push up." Cloudflight and Sunflower 02:20, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixflame gently nuzzled Brightfern's cheek. "But nobody's as good as you."---- Songkit frowned. "Ok..." 02:23, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Sunflower sighed. "None of this is interresting, is it? I'm sorry." Cloudflight and Sunflower 02:25, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw sat in camp grooming his pelt, his whiskers twitching blandly. 02:27, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "Eh, I'm not the best warrior ever, but I try. Also no one is better than you my love." She meowed softly. --Bluestar340 " Why not?" Palekit said, purring at Cypresskit's earlier statement. Gryffindor 02:28, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "We'll be the swaggiest warriors ever!" Cypresskit boldly declared.---- Phoenixflame rolled his eyes. "Please, you always catch more prey than me!"---- Songkit blinked. "...I'm hungry!" 02:30, November 8, 2015 (UTC) (We need to do something with Feather's kits, Brams :P) Wolfkit bounced around the Nursery, his gaze shining with amusement. 02:31, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "Why not, Waspy?" Griffinkit cooed. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:33, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Waspkit hissed angrily. "Don't call me Waspy," he hissed, leaping angrily onto Griffinkit in his rage. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:34, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Foxflame puffed out his chest. This is great! ''Cloudflight and Sunflower 02:36, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern shrugged. "I have no idea how, I stick out because of my pelt." She murmured. --Bluestar340 "You're just good," Phoenixflame murmured.---- Cypresskit suddenly pricked his ears. 02:42, November 8, 2015 (UTC) " Of course. I'll be leader," she teased, "and you can be my deputy-" she broke off and stared as Waspkit suddenly charged at Griffinkit. A startled screech erupted from Palekit as she stood staring at her brother in horror. Gryffindor 02:43, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "What do you want to do?" She asked --Bluestar340 "Get off me!" Griffinkit struggled underneath the older tomkit. "Why won't you just come play with the rest of us?!?" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 02:46, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "I don't want to play," Waspkit repeated, pressing harder on Griffinkit. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:50, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit flicked an ear, gasping in horror as he watch the two kits tumble around eachother. "Mom," he murmered, poking her with a paw. "Why are those two other kit's fighting?" 02:51, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Cypresskit suddenly rocketed at his brother, bowling him over with his chest puffed out before letting out a loud yowl. "Brother, knock it off!!!" 02:52, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit held in anger and gave Cypresskit a grin. "Thanks for that." He then turned his sky-blue gaze to Waspkit, a challenge in his eyes. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:55, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Featherfrost's ears pricked, and she stared off blankly. "Oh, hmm?" Wolfkit flattened his ears, repeating the question. "Why are they fighting?" 02:56, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Palekit darted in front of Waspkit and the rest, feeling as though she barely knew her littermates. " Stop fighting! Stop it!" she shrieked. " Waspkit- brother- what's wrong?" Gryffindor 03:00, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit let out a small growl, puffing up his brown fur. "Be careful, Palekit." "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 03:04, November 8, 2015 (UTC) She was shocked. " But-but, Waspkit is my brother. He can't hurt me." Gryffindor 03:06, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "He nearly hurt me, which means he can hurt you." Concern flashed in the kit's eyes as he watched his friend. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 03:09, November 8, 2015 (UTC) " No. Never. Waspkit is my brother," Palekit stressed, switching her gaze from Griffinkit to Waspkit. Gryffindor 03:19, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Featherfrost flicked an ear. "Oh. They aren't 'fighting', sweetie," She purred, reaching down to lick his head. "They're just settling an unfriendly arguement." 03:20, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "He can hurt you. My mother got hurt by her own mentor. " Clearly Griffinkit had heard the story of Falconstripe. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 03:27, November 8, 2015 (UTC) For the first time in her life, Palekit felt annoyance. She didn't like Griffinkit telling her her brother could hurt her. " I don't believe it!" as soon as the words left her mouth she forgave him. " Waspkit, what's wrong?" Gryffindor 13:38, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit shifted awkwardly, sighing and keeping quiet. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 13:44, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit frowned, obviously not beliving a word his mother said at the moment. Lifting his head, Wolfkit pawed around, tumbling across the Nursery floor with a thud. 14:37, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "Everything's wrong!" Waspkit hissed, as he leapt off Griffinkit sand tackled Palekit down to the ground. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:16, November 8, 2015 (UTC) A snarl emerged from Griffinkit's throat. "Get off of her!" With that, he charged aggressively at Waspkit, ramming into the tom's side with the might of his anger and strength. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 18:26, November 8, 2015 (UTC) " I said stop fighting!" Palekit screeched, rocketing to her paws and wriggling between Waspkit and Griffinkit again. " Start talking sense, Wapskit! What did our family do to you?" Gryffindor 18:36, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit kept an angry glare aimed towards Waspkit. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 19:09, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Moss let out a large yawn, her eyes blinking tiredly. She didn't want to get out of her warm nest. Rolling onto her side, she watched the wall. Ripple.of.mc | Talk 22:50, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit skidded across the floor, his tail-tip flicking boredly. 23:15, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw dashed off and nosed around. Maybe she would run into another Clan cat, a rogue, maybe fight off a fox? She spotted a vole and got ready to leap. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:01, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Waspkit hissed angrily, and pushed Palekit's side with all his strength, impacting Griffinkit as well as he did so. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:03, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit let out a hiss, arching his back. "You don't have to blame your problems on us!" With that, he launched himself back at Waspkit, his tiny claws out. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 00:08, November 9, 2015 (UTC) But Waspkit was ready. The black-striped tom leapt up to meet Griffinkit, his claws also unsheathed. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:11, November 9, 2015 (UTC) A yowl escaped Griffinkit's throat as his claws dug into the older kit's fur, feeling pain flare along his flank. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 00:16, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Waapkit hissed gleefully as his claws sunk into Griffinkit's flesh. Serves you right! --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:18, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw pounced on the vole making the perfect kill. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:19, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit fought on with rage, lashing out blindly. He couldn't be calm anymore. Waspkit had bullied his best friend, and the older kit would ''pay. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 01:26, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Palekti was hurt beyond belief at her brother's violence. She stared in stupid shock as the two grappled on the floor, hurting. Gryffindor 01:37, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit felt pain, so much pain in his body, though he kept pushing on with his strength. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 01:43, November 9, 2015 (UTC) (someone mentioned something in chat about breaking this fight up, sooo...) Cypresskit flattened his ears. "Guys, cut it ou-" "What in the name of StarClan's going on in here?" The deep voice of Stormstar made the black smoke tabby tomkit shrink back, his eyes wide with fear. "S...Stormstar?" "I want answers, kits, break it up, now!" 01:55, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit gave into the pain and stopped slashing as he heard Stormstar's voice. He pulled himself away from Waspkit, staring up at his leader. "Stormstar, I called Waspkit a nickname and I asked him if he'd like to play." He knew any lie would land him in huge trouble. "He pinned me before Palekit broke us up, but then Waspkit went after her. I couldn't see her be bulied, so I went after him and this happened.." The tom turned his eyes away from his leader. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:08, November 9, 2015 (UTC) " Please don't get mad at Waspkit," Palekit begged the tall leader. " Or Griffinkit." Her eyes softened as she looked at the latter, half-pity, half-gratitude. Gryffindor 02:13, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit blinked at Palekit, returning a look of determination. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:21, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar narrowed his blue eyes sharply. "If he attacked one of you, attacking him back isn't the answer. All of you will be punished." 02:24, November 9, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, Stormstar," Griffinkit replied solemly. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:27, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Darkspirit of hi whole time in FlameClan hadn't made any friends, maybe making friends with the medicine cat would help him along. "Mintfrost," the tabby greeted the molly.— Ryewhisker 14:12, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw returned to camp later with her vole and a squirrel. She sat them o the freash-kill pile she pulled the vole back to herself and went to eat by the apprentices den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:49, November 9, 2015 (UTC) (we should probably start this up ^^) Infernopaw shyly approached Violetpaw, clearing his throat. Deep down, the tom had always admired the she-cat, despite his multiple arguments he had gotten into with her...Well, he also found her pretty cute. "U-Uh, hey...Violetpaw, nice catch." 21:08, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw looked up at Infernopaw. "Oh... thanks." he hadn't spoken to her in awhile so it seemed weird. "You can have some if you want." she meowed and nudged the vole to him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:12, November 9, 2015 (UTC) The ruddy ticked tabby tom looked away. "O-Oh, no, I didn't catch it, you did, you deserve it." He quickly replied. 21:13, November 9, 2015 (UTC) "Well, i'm not ''that ''hungry. And I'd feel bad to eat it all myself." she meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 21:16, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan